gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Roar
Roar, en español Rugir, es una canción que fue presentada en A Katy or A Gaga, el cuarto episodio de la quinta temporada. Fue cantada por New Directions y la banda de Kurt, Pamela Lansbury. La versión original le pertenece a Katy Perry. Contexto de la canción Sue llega al Salón del coro diciendo que todos están suspendidos por usar vestimentas inapropiadas, pero luego Will y los chicos del Glee club se levantan contra ella y Will dice "Sue, prepara te para escucharlos Rugir" y empieza Tina Cantando y luego se unen los demás. En New York, luego de haber encontrado el nombre para su banda, Kurt y los demás junto con Elliott comienzan está canción; como su primera actuación como banda, y con Rachel como la última y nueva integrante. Siendo sus escenas en el apartamento y divirtiéndose, con Elliot, Rachel y Dani como voces lideres de la canción. Letra Tina: I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath Scared to rock the boat and make a mess Unique: So I sat quietly, agreed politely I guess that I forgot I had a choice Kitty: I let you push me past the breaking point I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything Sam with New Directions: You held me down, but I got up (New Directions: Hey) Already brushing off the dust Unique with Sam and New Directions: You hear my voice, you hear that sound Like thunder gonna shake your ground Kitty with Tina and New Directions: You held me down, but I got up (New Directions: Hey) Get ready, 'cause I've had enough I see it all, I see it now Tina with New Directions: I got the eye of the tiger, the fighter Dancing through the fire 'Cause I am a champion And you're gonna hear me roar! Unique (with Kitty) and New Directions: (Louder, louder than a lion Cause I am a champion) And you're gonna (hear me roar!) Tina (and Unique) with New Directions: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh (Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh) (Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh) (You're gonna hear me roar!) Rachel (and Dani): Now I'm floating like a butterfly Stinging like a bee, I earned my stripes (I went from zero to my own hero) Elliott with Pamela Lansbury (Rachel): You held me down, (Oh) but I got up (Oh) Already brushing off the dust You hear my voice, you hear that sound Like thunder gonna shake your ground Santana (and Elliott) with Dani and Pamela Lansbury: You held me (down), but I got up (Elliott: Got up!) Get ready 'cause (I've had enough!) I see it all, I see it now Rachel (and Elliott) with Pamela Lansbury: (I got the eye of the tiger!) The fighter (Elliott: Ooo, yeah!) Dancing through the fire 'Cause I am a champion (Elliott: Oh!) And you're gonna hear me (roar!) Elliott with Kurt and Pamela Lansbury: Louder, louder than a lion 'Cause I am a champion (Dani: Yeah!) Elliott and Dani with Pamela Lansbury: And you're gonna (with Kurt: hear me roar!) Santana with Pamela Lansbury and New Directions: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh (Elliott: Oh, yeah!) Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Elliott and Dani with Pamela Lansbury: You're gonna hear me roar! Santana with Pamela Lansbury and New Directions (Elliott): Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh (Hey!) Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh (You'll hear me roar!) Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Elliott and Santana with Pamela Lansbury and New Directions: You're gonna hear me roar! Santana with Pamela Lansbury and New Directions: Roar, roar, roar, roar, roar! Dani: I got the eye of the Rachel and Tina (and Dani) with New Directions: (Tiger), The fighter (Dancing through the fire) 'Cause I am a (champion) And you're gonna hear me roar! Dani: Oh louder! Unique and Elliott with Kitty, Kurt, Pamela Lansbury and New Directions: Louder, louder than a lion 'Cause I am a champion Unique and Elliott with Pamela Lansbury and New Directions: And you're gonna (Dani: hear me roar!) Rachel, Santana and Tina with New Directions: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh (Dani: Yeah!) Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh (Unique: Yeah, yeah!) Unique and Elliott with Pamela Lansbury and New Directions: You're gonna (with Kitty and Kurt: 'hear me roar!) 'Rachel, Santana and Tina with New Directions: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh (Unique: Whoa oh oh!) Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh (Dani: You'll hear me roar!) Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh (Unique: Oh, yeah!) Rachel and Tina with Pamela Lansbury and New Directions: You're gonna (and Dani: hear me roar!) Galería ' roa.png 1402953 640209236025825 1972753515 o.jpg|Artie en la presentacion 1378799_640208252692590_2092928481_n.jpg|Rachel en la presentacion tumblr_mv4r1lfPKT1qanm80o1_r1_500.jpg Blaine Roar.png Guagg AU.png Kitty Ryder.png Kurt Roar.png ND Roar.png ND TRoar.png Pamela L.png You Gonna Hear ME Roar.png You Kitty.png Unique Roar.png Tina KAty.png Star Roar.png Santana Roar.png Sam Roar.png Roard.png Rachel Katy.png Rachel R.png Rachel Roar.png Roar (2).png Roar (3).png Roar ND.png Roar Public.png Roar Tina.png Roar Yeah!.png Roar, Roar.png 640px-Pamela_Landsbury.png 640px-Roar_performance.jpg Roar.jpg 1.jpg Roar.jpg 2.jpg Roar.jpg 3.jpg Roar.jpg 5.jpg Roar.jpg 6.jpg ' Curiosidades *Originalmente se dijo que la canción tendría 14 solistas, pero esto cambió (como ha sucedido con otras canciones) por razones desconocidas. *Es la tercera vez que una canción de Katy Perry es presentada en un cuarto episodio de temporada. La primera fue Last Friday Night en Pot O' Gold (tercera temporada) y la segunda fue Teenage Dream ''en The Break-Up (cuarta temporada) *Unique es la única chica de New Directions en no usar un corpiño, sino que está con una blusa. *Dani y Starchild son los únicos en no colgarse de la soga en el departamento de Rachel y Kurt. *Artie es el único chico en no estar en taparrabo, sino que está como investigador, como en el vídeo original de la canción. *El video obtuvo más de un millón de visitas en YouTube en menos de una semana *Como en ''Mamma Mia!, los integrantes de New Directions están personificados como los cantantes de las canciones (Katy Perry y ABBA, respectivamente). *Es la tercera vez que se comparte una canción grupal entre los personajes de Lima y los de New York, siendo las dos primeras Mamma Mia! y Let It Be. Además es la primera de estas canciones que comienza siendo cantada en Lima. *Es la primera canción interpretada en conjunto por los miembros de Pamela Lansbury. *Aunque Kurt no tiene solos en esta canción, se le ve cantando. *Es la única canción de Katy Perry en la que quienes la interpretan usan vestuario Errores *En el minuto 0:36, cuando aparecen Kitty y Tina se posicionan a la derecha e izquierda (respectivamente) de Artie en los pasillos, pero luego, en el minuto 0:39, se ve que Tina se encuentra más atrás y que Kitty está a la derecha. *En el episodio, mientras Starchild canta su parte de la canción, Santana también canta, pero su voz nunca se escucha hasta la siguiente estrofa, donde canta su parte. Videos thumb|left|300pxthumb|right|300 pxthumb|center|300px Categoría:Canciones de la quinta temporada Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones Grupales Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por New Directions Categoría:Canciones de Katy Perry Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el auditorio Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en New York Categoría:Canciones del episodio A Katy or A Gaga Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Starchild Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Dani Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Rachel Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Santana Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Kurt Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Tina Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Unique Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Jake Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Kitty